This invention relates generally to a system for creating and ordering patterns of selected apparel designs, in particular, for creating patterns that are customized to body measurements specified by the customer.
Patterns for apparel available from commercial vendors are generally limited to specific sizes or size classes (e.g., small, medium, large). These sizes or size classes are usually based on the average body dimensions of a target population for whom the apparel is designed. However, many individuals within this target population find that their body shapes or sizes do not match the standard body dimensions in all aspects. When selecting a paper pattern for apparel, these individuals usually have to settle for a size or size class that fits in an overall manner, but is not optimized for their particular body dimensions. Consumers who desire a better fit will have to make alterations or adjustments to these purchased patterns. Most paper patterns incorporate instructions or guides to make some simple adjustments for major body measurements, such as varying the length of the finished garment or the length of the sleeves. Any alterations outside these simple adjustments must be made solely by the knowledge and the skill of the consumer. Many consumers may not possess the skills necessary to make such alterations, or the alterations can be difficult and time consuming, which defeats the general purpose of using a purchased pattern as a template for making a garment. Therefore, it would be desirable for consumers to be able to purchase patterns that are custom-tailored to their individual body dimensions, that incorporate specific fashion attributes of a consumer, and that is available at a reasonable cost. The present invention, directed to the creation of custom-drafted patterns for garments, satisfies this need.
The customized apparel pattern creation system of the present invention comprises a pattern selecting and drafting software program which controls the sequential operation of the pattern ordering and creation procedure. The pattern selecting and drafting software program is adapted to execute within a central processor of a computer assembly. The computer assembly may be a stand-alone system or a central computer communicatively linked to multiple local workstations. A customer at a retail store that has a local computer workstation can access the central computer. A design database containing a multiplicity of garment design profiles is accessible to the central processor of a computer system of the present invention. Each of the design profiles includes a design of a garment and a set of commands to construct a pattern for that garment. The customer may, through a series of menu steps, choose an apparel design, input the specific body measurements of a target individual (the individual for whom the garment is to be made), and order a paper pattern of that apparel. Upon receipt of the order, the computer assembly would draft a pattern which would be custom-tailored to the specified body dimensions of the target individual for delivery to the customer.
An object of the present invention is to enable individual consumers to order patterns specifically customized to the particular body measurements provided by the consumers, and do so at a reasonable cost.
Another object of the present invention is to enable customers to select apparel designs from a design database, or combine style features of different designs to create a personalized design and have a clothing pattern drafted for the selected design.
A further object of the present invention is reducing inventory and stocking cost for the apparel pattern vendors.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Consequently, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.